Hate Turns to Love
by SM together
Summary: Another SM story by me. This one is a one-shot. Sango gets mad at Miroku after a fight and goes off by herself. Miroku desides to look for her. Featuring Michelle Branch's Breath. FLUFF WARNING!


Hate Turns to Love  
  
Sango sat by the lake, surrounded by darkness. It was strangely cold but she was not thinking about that. She was thinking about the argument Miroku and her just had.  
  
'He can be such a jerk sometimes,;  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I can't believe you have no feelings at all about me going back to my village for a while!!!"  
  
"I do!!! I don't think you should!!!"  
  
"AND WHY NOT!!!"  
  
"Sango we need to find the shards!!!"  
  
"I need to go back, I am forgetting about my village and I need to see it again so I can remember!!!"  
  
"It's better is you forget!!!"  
  
"AND WHY!!!"  
  
"You need to heal, you can't do that is you go back!!!"  
  
"Heal from what!!!"  
  
"Heal from when you lost everything!!!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE!!!"  
  
"YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOURSELF THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WHEN SOMEONE ELSE CARES FOR YOU!!!"  
  
"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!"  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU GO BACK I FORBID IT!!!"  
  
"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!"  
  
"YOUR RIGHT, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!!! YOU BOSS IS DEAD, YOU SELF-CENTERED WENCH!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'He really hurt me, perhaps more than anyone could do physically.'  
  
Sango remembered a song. And with a heavy heart and weeping soul she sang out.  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
  
and its keeping you away  
  
So just give me one good reason  
  
Tell me why I should stay  
  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
  
in saying things we never meant to say  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I can't believe I said that. I didn't mean it. But I cannot change what has happened. Perhaps I deserve what she did.  
  
Miroku lifted his cursed hand to touch his burning cheek.  
  
Sango can really slap hard. I should go apologize.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Miroku walked in the direction Sango had ran off too earlier. As he walked he heard a beautiful voice coming from ahead.  
  
And I Take it just a little bit  
  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in  
  
Miroku held his breath. It was the most beautiful song he had ever heard.  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space in between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Miroku walked toward the source of the voice and saw the person he was hoping it was.  
  
Well it's all so overrated  
  
In not saying how you feel  
  
So you end up watching chances fade  
  
And wondering what's real  
  
Miroku approached her quietly.  
  
And I Give you just a little time  
  
I, Wonder if you realize  
  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. Sango stopped and said, "Houshi- sama?" "Don't stop Sango," Miroku said closing his eyes.  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe,  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Breathe  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"So am I Houshi-sama,"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"What?"  
"Call me Miroku, not Houshi-sama,"  
  
"Alright, Miroku,"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't stop singing,"  
  
So I whisper in the dark, Hoping you hear me  
  
Do you hear me?  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"What is it,"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too,"  
  
"Just sing a little more,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe,  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
I've been driving for an hour Just talking to the rain  
  
"Let's go back to camp,"  
  
"I'll follow you wherever you go Miroku,"  
  
---The End--- The music is Breath by Michelle Branch. Reviews are appreciated. Considering I don't get many but please no flames. Sorry if it's too short.  
  
Ja Ne 


End file.
